Vive Le Reich?
'Vive Le Reich? '''is an episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. Audio Vive Le Reich? audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Joan of Arc - Busy Philipps *Abby Adams - Annie Savage * Rolf - Hal Lublin * Gerhardt - Mark Gagliardi *Newsreel Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Patriot Cigarettes Announcer - Linda Cardellini *Commandant Otto Drangt - Andy Daly Plot Abby Adams calls Amelia Earhart in her Lockheed Electra. Amelia offers to take Abby to a beach for some R&R but there's no time - the Nazis are in 15th century France. Abby tells Amelia to be careful as she flies through a time hole to the distant past. In the 15th Century, Joan of Arc is about to be burned at the stake when Amelia lands and rescues her in the Electra. Joan tells Amelia that Nazis have taken the Notre Dame cathedral. Amelia suggests they bomb the area then go celebrate with some wine, but Joan objects that they will destroy the cathedral's rich history yet to come. Instead, they land to confront the Nazis face to face with Joan's sword and Amelia's gun. The Cathedral is full of nazis, and Amelia suggests they infiltrate, over Joan's objections that it doesn't sound violent enough. Joan ruins several nazi uniforms by decapitating the nazis wearing them before acquiring two uniforms they can wear. They head to the meeting taking place inside Notre Dame, where Commandant Otto Drangt is holding a meeting. Drangt is a brain in a jar, kept alive by nazi technology. His assistant, Rolf, is very giggly but capable. Drangt gives a rousing speech to his troops about how well they've been doing in 15th century France. He asks for some words of encouragement from another nazi, Oberst Grife, who can be identified by the largest iron cross insignia. Amelia is wearing the uniform of the Oberst. Amelia attempts to give a rousing speech to the nazi troops, but proves bad at giving rousing nazi speeches. Rolf accuses Amelia of being an imposter. Amelia accuses Rolf of being the imposter, instead, but Drangt begins to believe Amelia is the imposter and tells the guards to secure her. Joan kills Rolf and the other guards. He then recognizes Joan, and shows Amelia and Joan that there is a tank outside waiting to kill them all. Amelia shoots Drangt's jar but it's bulletproof. He releases some robot spiders, which ruin Amelia's gun. Joan attacks the tank with her sword and slices it open, killing the entire Freidlich family driving it. Drangt activates flying wings on his jar and flies away. Amelia leaves Joan to kill the rest of the army while she hops into her Lockheed Electra. When she turns on her radio, Drangt tells her he had just been in the 30th century and picked up some 30th century ordinance. Amelia laughs off his 30th century weaponry as she has 31st century ordinance and protection, then blasts Drangt's jar out of the air. Amelia calls Abby on the radio to give her an update, and Abby sends Amelia on another mission. Notes *Episode commentary by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker. *This episode was originally performed at Largo on November 6, 2010. In that performance, the following roles were played by different actors than ended up in the recorded version:November 6th, 2010 show **Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser **Rex Flagwell - John DiMaggio **Joan of Arc - Maria Thayer **Otto Drangt - James Urbaniak **Rolf - Craig Cackowski **Nazi Soldier - Mark Gagliardi *This episode was later performed as part of ''The Thrilling Adventure Hour Benefit for the Anti-Defamation League on November 4, 2017. To date this recording is unreleased. Continuity * This is the 44th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars – Companeros * The next episode is The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock – An Odd Couple. * The prior Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer episode in The Wild Blue Yonder (TAH #9). * The next Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer episode is Vild Vild Vest (TAH #71). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on October 1, 2011, and released on October 24th, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Amelia Earhart episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:October 2011 segments